Gnomeregan
(backdoor) |bosses= }} Gnomeregan was the capital city of the gnome race until a trogg invasion led to its tragic downfall. In a desperate attempt to reclaim it, their ruler, by the advice of advisor Mekgineer Thermaplugg, detonated a radiation bomb in its halls to kill the troggs. The city is currently a mid-level instance. The few gnomes still left in the city fight desperately to keep the troggs at bay. Gnomeregan is a unique instance in that it possesses an Alliance-friendly NPC section inside the dungeon itself, including vendors, guards, a repair station, some quests, and even a mailbox. The instance is also particularly notable for the which drops from an early mini-boss, Viscous Fallout. The staff allows permanent water breathing, and as such is often still carried and used situationally even by very high level characters. The staff is thus beneficial to all character classes that are capable of equipping staff weapons. Nonetheless, Gnomeregan is often described as one of the most frustrating early instances by many players. Its long twisting layout makes it easy to get lost, aggro-pulling alarm sentries make already dicey pulls more difficult, and quests specific to the instance often require players to enter the instance more than once. History .]] When the war against the Burning Legion ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, an ancient, barbaric menace had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the gnomes decided to make their stand alone. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was irrevocably lost. Encounters *End Boss: Mekgineer Thermaplugg Level 28 Elite *Mini Bosses: **Viscous Fallout 28 elite **Grubbis 28 elite and Chomper 26 elite. **Electrocutioner 6000 28 elite **Crowd Pummeler 9-60 28 elite **Dark Iron Ambassador 28 elite Loot Engineers will likely be interested in this instance, as the large number of mechanicals means there is a chance of getting the needed to make . Geography Sub regions Quest guide Inhabitants * Alarm-O-Bots * Dark Iron dwarves * Gnomes * Gnomish mech * Leper gnomes * Mechanostriders * Oozes * Spider tanks * Troggs * Water elementals Notes * Also known as GR, Gnome, and Gnomer. * Pronounced Gnom-re-gan. * Grime encrusted objects can be washed in the Sparkle-o-matics for random junk, and sometimes green necklaces or rings. Since the area is filled with Alliance-friendly NPCs, Horde players will have to fight their way in. * Mobile Alert Systems will happen upon your party from time to time, destroy these ASAP or risk being attacked by a lot of enemies that drop nothing. * There is a special type of robot, the Arcane Nullifier X-21 in Gnomeregan that has the ability to put up a shield that reflects magic back to the caster. Spell users should watch for it and hold off on their spells until it disappears. * The Dark Iron Agents who appear near the end of Gnomeregan are very well some of the deadliest NPCs there. They will drop land mines every now and then. When you see these land mines, Disable These Immediately By Attacking Them! They have only 200hp, but they inflict over 400 damage on everyone nearby. Assign someone to destroy them and make a macro to target them. * There is a Backdoor into Gnomeregan. The door is unlocked with the Workshop Key carried by the Electrocutioner 6000. The lock can also be picked by a rogue. The backdoor is inside the Train Depot near Techbot — just walk straight forward instead of turning to the left. On the other side of the first big room, the back door is ready to be opened. * If you are part of the Alliance you and your party can rest safely in the Clean Room; you can sell picked up and Sparkle-o-matic items to a local merchant or even mail items to others at the mailbox. * It may take a longer time to get a group for Gnomeregan together, as many people do not like to run this instance. * This instance is very rarely run by Horde groups, and some of the dropped items are coveted by level 29 twinks, which makes some of the BoE drops in there, as well as the Discombobulator Ray very lucrative on the Auction House. * Binary punch card translations: The blocks of 1s and 0s that appear in the description page when you interact with different machines actually have meaning. They are binary representations of ASCII text. A few examples listed here: **Recipe: Mechanical ChickSoup **Gnomercy! * A few examples: **Tell your friends to play WoW . **Play the Warcraft roleplaying game. **Kiss me, I'm gnomish! **The Lich King lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Gnomeregan forever! **How am I driving? ** **Thrall and Jaina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G . **If you can read this, you're standing too close . **The gnome king wears night elf underwear . **Help! I'm trapped in a binary punch card factory! **Message to Castpipe: your laundry's ready for pickup. * When Emi Shortfuse tells you she's going to blow up the tunnels, "GET OUT OF THE TUNNELS!", nearly every run someone ignores both Emi and their party members and they end up getting crushed under the falling rocks. **If you want to loot all of the trogg bodies, pull them out of the tunnel; by the time looting is done, Emi is detonating the explosives already, meaning that anyone looting bodies in the tunnel will either be trapped or killed. es:Gnomeregan Category:Gnomeregan Category:Gnome territories Category:Trogg territories